Our child
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Kouga was not used to having a wife, let alone adapting to his role as a leader. Having been a bachelor for so long with the only thought on his mind being revenge. But he was slowly getting used to it, but even he needed reassurance sometimes. AyaKouga, AyamexKouga, (After series), Fluff, feels, Tsundere Kouga, *Oneshot*, pregnancy, time skip


Kouga stalked proudly towards his cave and the crowds of pack members cheering around him. A smug grin on his face as he did so, today had been a great day. A successful hunt and few problems along the way. But they had held their ground and followed through, working as a team to get the food back to their pack so they would be able to feed.

He now had more responsibility than ever, he had to protect his wife and the now larger pack of accumulated clans. Before it had only been him and 2 people, his closest friends who always had his back. Though they had teased him on his wedding night, they had come to be great help to him and supported him when he showed weakness.

Yes, he was strong and tended to be cocky but he had moved on since then. He had come to understand he could never remove InuYasha from Kagome's heart and they were made for each other. Though it had hurt and Kagome had been his first love, he knew she would be ok. He had to move on with his life and finally take responsibility for his clan.

Though he was always open to a challenge and would protect his pack with his life. There were times when even he found problems to be unnecessary, especially when he had a mission to do. But today he had been able to get things done smoothly, no wind in the air to give away his scent while hunting. He had been able to gather a good harvest for his pack, and no rogue demons had attacked his wolves.

His wolves were his family, they looked out for one another and protected each other. They guarded his wife and helped warn them all from danger. They were loyal creatures and he respected them greatly. They were connected as a pack and he felt everything they felt, though he was more rational than their primal state. Knowing when to run and when to fight.

It had now been 5 years since he had adapted into the role as pack leader, as well as 5 years since he had defeated Naraku. Though the feelings had sunk in, the memories of that time still lingered on his mind. They had many numbers once again, thanks to uniting the wolf packs and many other members pairing up. Leading the two clans forward and putting their differences behind them to salvage after their losses.

He dumped the large carcass onto the floor to which the wolves followed suit. They had yet to skin the hide from the animals to use for clothes and warmth. They never wasted anything when it came to their catches. They needed all they could get, given that they had a lot of rival demons who would attempt to hone in on their territory.

A familiar scent filled the air, causing his ears to twitch and a sense of joy fill his chest. He knew how much they worried while he was gone, but they were strong. They knew he could handle himself. Though he had his doubts, in the end their union had turned out ok. Though having seen them as once annoying, over time their fiery temper and attitude had become rather sexy to him.

Ayame then came hurrying out of the cave eagerly, her green eyes shining happily upon seeing him. Her red hair flowing behind her as always, a look of love beaming towards him. Though he still carried the flames of his rebellious years and still as stubborn, he had now become the man she knew he could be. A great leader of both their packs.

After becoming pack leader and taking the next step as the clan leaders wife. Ayame had been forced to remove her Armour for comforts sake, until she had recovered and regained her strength. She now wore a pale dark green kimono with a red flower pattern and a yellow obi around her waist. Having been loaned it by Kagome as a present to celebrate their marriage after returning. However, she still wore a white wolf pelt over her shoulders.

"Welcome back Kouga, I'm glad your hunt went safely" she replied fondly, a loving look on her face. Stroking her pregnant belly as she did so affectionately, her wedding ring wrapped around her finger. She had missed him while he was gone, often talking to their baby about him when it moved around. Telling it everything they needed about their father, knowing she was not alone despite Kouga being gone.

She often felt bad about the fact she could not help sustain the clan by gathering food and such. But she understood her role as mother and would do anything to protect their unborn cub. She was more than capable of keeping peace and acting as a diplomat when things got heated. She may not have been as great a fighter, but she was indeed smart.

Kouga's eyes widened upon seeing her, Ayame was at least 4 months along now. Visibly showing that she was carrying his baby. But that worried him, she shouldn't be on her feet. These next few months were going to be hard for her, the birth aside. She shouldn't be pushing herself as she was suffering. He knew the strains that women went through when carrying a baby.

As desperate as he had been to find someone to be his mate in the past, that did not mean he was by any means naive to what it meant. After all, he had made it pretty clear in the past that he would not take just any woman to be his wife. However, over time he had managed to see that Ayame had become the perfect wife he always hoped for. He had just been too blind to see that.

He hurried to his mate's side quickly, panic filling him. Pressing his hands on her shoulders tightly but trying his hardest not to be too rough. A look of genuine concern on his face as he gazed into her green orbs. "Don't push yourself damn it, I don't want our baby being hurt" he growled. She was no longer one person anymore, she had another life inside of her. Her actions now carried a greater weight and influence.

Things she did would affect the baby, this was his first child and he didn't want anything going wrong. They were the future pack leader after all, they were a precious child and to be protected. They would one day rule both the packs and protect the members like he did. There was so much he had to teach their child when they eventually came into the world.

Ayame blinked, having not seen Kouga this flustered in a long time. Once upon a time, she never thought he could ever treat her as anything but a nuisance. He really had grown up, hadn't he? She then blushed awkwardly, a bashful smile on her face. Understanding that she had made him worry by forgetting about her fragile state. "Gomen Kouga, I was just so happy to see you".

Kouga softened, marrying him had been her dream since she was young. Though having adapted to her role as the clan leader's wife, it was only natural that she still be shaken up. He then softened, placing his arm around her. Then started to lead her inside again, the other could handle this without him. Now he needed to be with his wife and help her settle.

* * *

Ayame rubbed her pregnant belly affectionately. She could feel the baby squirming inside of her, obviously sensing Kouga's return and how happy she was to see him. Eager to know their father. She told them everything about him, running back to when they first met when she was but a child. Knowing that he was the man for her, no questions asked.

She couldn't wait to be a mother, to meet their cub and teach them all about their father and their future as a clan leader. She had no idea if the baby inside of her was a boy or a girl, but she didn't care. She wanted their baby to be healthy and happy, the only thing any mother wanted in the end. To know that the child she would soon birth would be free of any harm or problems.

Kouga meanwhile simply stared at her swollen belly in awe, unable to believe what he had helped to create. Pregnancy was such an amazingly mysterious thing, and he was able to share that with his mate. The baby born of Ayame's love for him and his growing affections for her, his mate's shared offspring. Something he had sought and desired for so long, but now that it was happening it didn't feel real.

Was he allowed to be this happy with someone? Was he allowed to be able to be happy to be a father? Ayame had never once complained about what had happened between them in the past. Simply adapting to her role as his wife, picking up the pieces and helping their clan move on from their losses and into the powerful pack they had once been.

Ayame looked up to gaze upon her husband, seeing his stunned expression and blinked. She had never seen him act this way before "Kouga? Are you ok?" she asked in confusion. He looked like a small child, his blue eyes wide and full of wonder. In all honesty she found it rather cute as it was rare she saw Kouga show an expression other than serious.

Kouga stiffened upon being confronted, he then hesitated shyly and bowed his head. He hadn't felt this conflicted in a long time, despite what he had been through. He had never felt like kind of fear before. Sure, he had fought demons, battled Naraku, lost his clan and been through hell and back to get vengeance. But becoming a father, helping to raise a child, this was a new adventure he had been through.

"Its just…. I'm gonna be a dad. Your having my kid Ayame, it doesn't feel real" he muttered quietly. He had never thought he would ever have a family. For the longest time all he had ever thought about was his clan. He had raised himself as his own parents had died long ago, later meeting Ginta and Hakaku. Now after all he had been through he had to raise a new, innocent life. What if he messed up somehow and the kid hated him?

The two sat in silence for a while, Ayame watching her mate panic and think to himself. She could practically hear the cogs grinding in his head. A low growl coming from his throat as he tried to calm himself. He had a lot on his shoulders and despite the mature face he gave in front of his men, deep down he had his insecurities like anyone else.

A fond smile then spread over Ayame's face, this sort of feeling was expected. She was calmer, only because this was what she had always wanted. To be Kouga's wife and to have his baby. She then got to her feet and approached Kouga, wrapping her arms around him affectionately. Nuzzling into his head with her nose "Kouga, you'll do fine. We'll get through this together, I promise" she replied.

There was no right or wrong way to be a parent, you simply did the best you could. As long as your child was a decent person and didn't hate you, that meant you were doing it right. Even she was scared about becoming a mother, knowing the lack of sleep and pains she would be going through after she recovered from childbirth that is.

Kouga blushed, it wasn't often that Ayame was this bold with her opinion or gestures. But he kind of liked it when she was dominant. He then sighed heavily and nuzzled into her chest affectionately. Somehow, despite his confusion in Ayame's arms he felt safe and comforted. Knowing everything would be ok.


End file.
